Halloween
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Porque es la noche cuando hasta el monstruo mas horrible puede salir, todos son libres y los demonios se mezclan entre los humanos buscando a su próxima presa.


Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece, es de Amano Akira-sama…si fuera mia TODOS serian Gays y se fosharian entre si.

Aclaraciones:

NO podría jamás dejar pasar Halloween..es inhumano..amo la fecha.

Alertas:

Sexo.

Demonios.

Tsuna medio-seme.

Tsuna no inocente.

Reborn y Hibari sirvientes-mascota-sexual de Tsuna.

Mukuro seducido y asesinado.

Muerte de un personaje.

Lynnette con una historia nueva.

LOL.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un hermoso joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba acostado en un sofá con el rostro sereno y los ojos cerrados, y repentinamente los abrió revelando un par de orbes acaramelados con un ligero tono naranja.

Su mirada fue hacia el cielo y sonrío pecaminosamente al encontrarlo oscurecido.

-Halloween –pronuncio con tono deleitado mientras se levantaba con lentitud y comenzaba a prepararse, se vistió casualmente pero a la vez se veía arrebatador.

Pantalones de cuero negro que se ajustaban deliciosamente a sus piernas, una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones dejando la tersa piel mostrarse con descaro.

Luego de mirarse en el espejo el joven hombre sonrío para sí con lascivia antes de salir de su enorme mansión.

Al cruzar los portones se topo a otros dos hombres bastantes conocidos, los saludo con un sugerente beso en los labios a cada uno.

-El Maestro Demonio Reborn Di Arcobaleno–ronroneo acariciando la mejilla del atractivo hombre trajeado de inhumanos ojos negros y rápidamente paso a enroscar sus brazos en el otro hombre, de ragos afilados y ojos claros- El Rector del Infierno Hibari Kyoya…. ¿A qué se debe el placer de tenerlos frente a mi casa esta hermosa noche de caza? –con sus manos señalo hacia la calle donde emocionados niños corrían de un lado a otro disfrazados de distintas cosas y cargados de dulces.

-…Sawada Tsunayoshi, El Rey de los Íncubos… dime Dame-Tsuna, ¿Cuáles son tus gustos para hoy? –inquirió Reborn con voz sedosa.

Tsuna sonrío torcidamente al oír un deje celoso en el tono del hombre, Hibari permanecía silencioso pero sus ojos de mercurio estaban de acuerdo con los de su compañero.

-Aun no lo sé…-y con esa revelación se alejo asegurándose de contonear las caderas ligeramente y acaparando la mirada te toda persona con apetito sexual.

Porque eso era él, era un Demonio de la Lujuria que se alimenta del semen de sus víctimas, porque a diferencia de sus hijos él prefería al sexo masculino al igual que sus adorables hijas.

Tan pronto llego al lugar donde se realizaría la mayor y mas grande fiesta de Halloween en Namimori acaparo los ojos de la multitud y la gente comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor buscando ansiosamente su atención, pero el permaneció impasible y ante el mas mínimo distractor, huyo a un lugar oscuro y apartado donde se podía ver todo lo que ocurría.

Comenzó a observar atentamente a cada persona analizando a su posible víctima, unas cuantas llamaron su atención, un hombre de cabellos plata y ojos verdes, otro de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos castaños…estaba por decidirse por un seductor de increíbles ojos de amatista con níveos cabellos de pureza.

Cuando sus ojos lo captaron, un hermoso hombre bailando de manera pecaminosa con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de rubí, era atractivo, hermoso, _maravilloso…_

Tsuna había encontrado a su presa, lentamente camino hacia el hombre ligeramente más alto que el con un extraño peinado en forma de piña e increíbles ojos de diferente color, rojo y índigo respectivamente.

-Oya Oya…pero que tenemos aquí –ronroneo el hombre cuando Tsuna quedo frente suyo con una sonrisa invitante.

-.. ¿bailas conmigo? –inquirió Tsuna utilizando su mejor tono de inocencia y ladeando la cabeza de manera adorable.

-..Kufufufu ¿Cómo podría negarme? –sonrío ampliamente el de cabellos de piña apegándolo a sus caderas.

-Soy Tsuna..-se presento el más bajo enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su interlocutor mientras sutilmente se restregaba contra el de manera sensual.

-….y yo soy Mukuro –continuo el de ojos bicolor con sus manos bajando por la espalda y rozando las redondas nalgas del castaño.

Se sonrieron y bailaron lentamente, acariciándose de vez en cuando, en su propio mundo, en el que nadie podría entrar hasta que Tsuna susurro quedamente en el oído de Mukuro y este asintió con los ojos brillantes por la lujuria mientras salían fuera del local.

Tsuna lo guio hasta su casa mientras hablaban sobre varias cosas.

-Kufufufu, ¿sabes? Mi hermano mayor insistió en que no deberíamos de irnos con extraños esta noche –comento Mukuro con su mano rodeando la cintura de Tsunayoshi.

-oh.. ¿por qué? –pregunto Tsuna con inocencia, reprimiendo una sonrisa, ambos estaban frente a la gran Casona del Sawada.

-… porque al ser Halloween los humanos y demonios vagan libremente, y no podrías diferenciarlos –sonrío con ironía ante la estupidez de su hermano Daemon.

-¿y tú crees que eso es real? –inquirió mientras lo hacía pasar.

-Kufufufu.. ¿Quién sabe? –rio el hombre entrando a la habitación pintada de rojo que Tsunayoshi le señalo y cuando giro quedo sin aliento al verlo.

Era hermoso, era aterrador y maldición, estaba jodidamente caliente.

Mukuro supo que debería de haberle hecho caso a su hermano mayor en cuanto el incubo cerró la puerta de la habitación, porque los cuernos y las garras estaban a la vista.

-…al parecer tu hermano si tenia razón, _Mukuro _–Fue lo que dijo Tsuna de manera maliciosa antes de abalanzarse sobre el completamente desnudo y en su forma demoniaca.

Pero a diferencia de sus otras víctimas, el no grito, ni intento huir, solo lo recibió antes de comenzar a acariciarlo ansiosamente.

Tsuna pensó que era divertido, al parecer la lujuria le gano al miedo..inusual sí, pero ya le había ocurrido, después de todo Reborn y Hibari habían sido ese tipo de hombres, quizá si Mukuro lo complacía…podría encontrarle un lugar en el infierno, después de todo…él era el favorito del Lucifer.

Las manos viajaban por todas partes, dejando solamente piel afiebrada y gemidos ensordecedores, los ojos de Tsuna se volvieron rendijas mientras desgarraba la ropa de su víctima con desesperación mientras lamia y acariciaba toda la piel libre de tela.

Jadeo cuando el pene de Mukuro quedo a la vista, observándolo completamente hambriento…se veía tan delicioso.

-Kufufufu…es todo tuyo precioso incubo –ronroneo el hombre aparentemente abandonando toda la preocupación y decidiendo disfrutar antes de morir.

Tsuna no espero otra propuesta antes de abalanzarse sobre él, y comenzar a saborearlo como si fuera el dulce mas delicioso del mundo, introduciendo su boca hasta el fondo mientras escuchaba los gemidos de placer de Mukuro que se corrió con Tsuna tragándose golosamente su semilla, sin dejar escapar una sola gota.

Mukuro suspiro con placer cuando las manos del incubo comenzaron a acariciar su flácido miembro, volviendo a excitarlo en pocos minutos y casi grito cuando un sonriente castaño se empalo a sí mismo de un movimiento brusco, aullando de placer.

Tsuna jadeo al sentir ese gran pedazo de carne abrirse paso en su interior de forma obscena, y comenzó a moverse gimiendo de placer ante las sensaciones que recibía, al igual que Mukuro que estaba enloqueciendo cada vez que ese cálido lugar lo succionaba desesperadamente.

Y gruño con placer al sentir sus músculos aflojarse y venirse dentro del Incubo que también se corrió al sentirse llenado.

Se dejo caer en la cama exhausto y cerró los ojos, con el incubo sin hacer un solo movimiento, demasiado contento con tener su pene dentro suyo.

-Oya Oya eso fue placentero… supongo que ahora vas a matarme y toda la cosa ¿verdad? -inquirió perezosamente sin moverse, completamente relajado.

Tsuna solo sonrío antes de abrir la boca revelando sus colmillos y acercando su rostro al cuello de su víctima.

La sangre salpico todo el lugar mientras Tsunayoshi sacaba el flácido pene de su interior, puesto que el cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse y camino lentamente por la habitación mientras veía como el cuerpo asesinado comenzaba a cambiar lentamente.

Colmillos comenzaban a sobresalir, mientras los cuernos hacían su aparición, Tsuna sonrío emocionado al ver en lo que se convertiría.

-¿un Guardián de las Almas? –Tsuna se aplaudió ante su elección mientras cubría su cuerpo desnudo con una bata negra con plumas negras en el cuello, sus largas uñas rasguñaron la mejilla de Mukuro que comenzó a sanar velozmente.

Tsuna salió de la habitación mientras que Reborn y Kyoya hacían su aparición en la sala de la casa.

-…mis preciosos…ahora tienen un nuevo compañero –sonrío Tsuna acaramelada mente antes de ir a la cocina a servirse un poco de vino.

Mukuro abrió los ojos y sonrío, después de todo este fue un muy buen Halloween.

_Ten cuidado en la noche, porque es cuando las bestias salen a cazar… pero sobre todo ten cuidado en Halloween porque esa noche… no puedes diferenciarlos de los humanos._

_Ten cuidado..o el próximo podrías ser tu. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Bien, lo siento**_..De acuerdo? Pero no pude evitarlo! Es Halloween! Ok no..aun no es pero el día antes sirve owo

Siempre anhele hacer algo asi antes….y surgió tan pronto vi la imagen de Tsu-Tsu y conste! Que puse las tres parejas favoritas! R27, 1827 y 6927!

A todo esto ya que tengo la oportunidad: NINGUNA de mis historias esta abandonada, o en hiatus…todas tienen capítulos hechos y derechos y pienso continuarlas tan pronto pueda ok? Es solo que mi beta anda terriblemente atareada con la vida al igual que yo..y no pienso publicar que este a su cargo sin su permiso, solo kami sabe que estupide hare sin que ella lo arregle primero QAQ solo miren nada mas Mamma Mia, es tan Kisawea..pero lo hamo ewe…

Agradeceria si me tuvieran paciencia y gracias por seguir esperándome! Nos veremos tan pronto pueda mientras les entrego este pequeño regalo como compensación, Mamma Mia la actualio cuando tenga tiempo y Colección de Drabbles también, ya que no tienen beta c: el resto ármense de paciencia amores mios…

Lynne

Fuera

Terror!


End file.
